Perfect
by ChocolateChurros
Summary: Addicted to Curry. MakitoxYui Fluff.After the fire, Makito stays with Yui in the hospital.


I know, where the hell have I been, right? I'm back with just this. I don't think I'm going to be continuing writing fics very often. (Obviously) This is just something that I decided to write after reading "Addicted to Curry". If you're wondering about my previous fics and whether or not I'm going to finish them, the answer is probably no. But maybe someday I'll finish. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Addicted to Curry. Blah Blah Blah

Note: Makito's thoughts are in italics. .

--

__

When I first saw her, I believed she was an angel. Here was this dirty, lost man lying on the ground. But she fed me. I could have been a rapist or a thief. But that thought didn't cross her mind. I imagine all she saw was a poor pitiful soul in need. She's a good Samaritan and she truly saved me that day.  


"What the hell are doing?" Yui yelled. Makito Koenji was once again up to his old tricks.

"Stop peeping on me in the shower!"

A thoroughly beaten man limped from the steamy room and collapsed onto the floor. He quietly chuckled to himself and smiled. This had become an every day ritual for him. Wake up, make breakfast, and peep on Yui. Whether or not he got caught was the question. She was beginning to expect it and caught him quicker and quicker. He quickly sat up and laughed.

"She's way too cute."

Ever since the curry house had been damaged by fire, he had noticed a slight change in her. As well as himself. Of course, he knew he was crushing on her. But it was just a childish crush, wasn't it?

He thought that until he was faced with the possibility of losing her. Seeing her in the window of that burning building terrified him. And even in the midst of all that chaos, she still managed to shine through as the angel he always knew she was.

When he finally got into the house, all he could think of was what could happen. "What if I can't find her? What if it's too late?" He was unfamiliar with this kind of desperation and fear. It made him even more afraid and then angry. But still, his focus remained on saving Yui. His angel.

When he had found her and splashed water over her, he was relieved beyond words. His heart had been beating so fast, he hadn't even heard the fire truck sirens as they pulled up. On the way to the hospital, she lost consciousness. Once again, he found himself terrified at the thought of losing her.

It wasn't as if he expected himself not to care about if she died of not. He had just never felt quite so terrified. The more he thought about it, the more he began to feel sick to his stomach. If anything ever happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. And that's why, in that hospital room, he promised to her,

"I'll watch out for you, Yui. I promise."

And then he paused and rethought his promise. He then took a breath and said,

"Until that old goat comes back, finally, I'll be the one to protect you."

Swollen eyes fluttered open. A cold hand then reached out to his face. "Yui. Are you feeling alright?" He questioned, concerned. Her bloodshot eyes then began to glaze over. She then brought her hand down and pulled the blanket over her face. She then made a noise that sounded like words but not quite.

"What did you say?" He asked. It was then he heard a "sniff" and the blanket shook. A broken voice then mumbled, "You're leaving when he comes back then?" Makito blinked. "Shit." He thought.

Makito put his face into his large, calloused hand. "Yui.. I.." He stopped. The shape under the blanket shook once more. "Enough of this." He thought and put his hand on her head. He then carefully slid the blanket off of her face to find the most pitiful looking Yui he had ever seen. His heart sunk.

He began to say something, but she cut him off. "It's alright. It's silly to have thought you'd be around forever. After all, curry is everywhere."

She then stopped crying and rolled over on the hospital bed. "I'm not mad at you. There's no reason to be. You're not bound to stay here."

It was then that the tall man began to head for the door.

"Makito!" She yelled. It was then that he turned around. The shadows were playing on his face, making him look almost surreal. When she looked closer, she saw his eyes. She hurt him. Yui then began to get out of bed.

The blonde man put a hand up and said sternly, "Don't."

"Then come over here!' Yui growled.

Makito sighed. "It's probably better if you go to sleep." Yui scowled, "Don't be such a big baby! Come over here now!"

After a few moments, he did as he was told. He sat next to her bed and Yui began to think deeply. She then said, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to go." She looked him straight in the face and whispered, "If you need to go, then I won't stop you. But I don't want you to. Know that."

Makito then smiled and said, "It wouldn't be forever, you know." Yui's face began to light up. Makito let out a feral grin and said, "After all, without me around, who would check you out in the shower?" Yui yelled, "It's not like that's a good thing, pervert!" Makito began to run his chin and said, "And who knows what kind of lecherous pigs are lurking in the shadows around here?" Yui laughed and pointed at Makito. He just smiled.

_Talking and laughing. Trying to understand each other. That's what I want to continue to do more than anything._

_For those few moments, I was more vulnerable than I had ever been in my entire life. And in the moments following, we completely forgot about everything else except for each other. And in my mind, it was perfect. Even more perfect than curry._

--

A tad bit too serious for this manga. But I wanted to do it. Everytime I go over that chapter, something like this comes to mind. Especially with the right song playing in the background. Review if you'd like. Honestly, I just wanted to submit this because I can't find any Addicted to Curry fics and it made me sad. TT I might make more, but I doubt it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
